


Cuando la guerra termine

by crawlingfiction



Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [3]
Category: MapleStory, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Shiro durante toda su vida tomó decisiones vitales empujado por los sueños y el deber, pero, ¿hasta qué punto toca parar y buscar algo de paz? Al fin de la guerra, se verá empujado a decidir.
Relationships: Shiro (Voltron)/Phantom
Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548679





	Cuando la guerra termine

**Author's Note:**

> comisión #03: 090419

_ **Cuando la guerra termine** _

Lo más hermoso de Altea, sin duda, era su amanecer. El cielo a un tornasol inimaginable y las múltiples lunas centinelas, que hasta durante el día relucían con el optimismo de un nuevo comienzo. En esa mañana, donde aves reptiles piaban y surcaban los cielos coloridos y los primeros árboles se remecían por el viento fresco, Shiro se ajustaba su armadura de paladín. Hacía tanto que no la usaba, desde mucho antes de la guerra, creía recordar. Una ligera conmoción se reflejaba en sus manos trémulas y la sonrisa de realización. Ya no era el mismo tipo de antes y ya no era ese mismo tipo de líder tampoco, pero haber sido paladín de Voltron formaba parte de un pasado que ojalá nunca debiera olvidar. Esa armadura lo acercó a grandes aventuras, a enfrentar paralizantes miedos y temores, hallar nuevos amigos y…

Sonrió con la nostalgia de un tinte diferente al vestir su armadura negra.

—¿Está segura, princesa? Keith es el líder de Voltron ahora… —subió la mirada hacia Allura, quien pacientemente aguardaba en el jardín real. La túnica malva y la nueva tiara de su ajuar la hacían lucir hermosa.

—Reina —corrigió Coran a su lado, peinando las puntas de su bigote con el pecho henchido de orgullo.

—Coran —reprendió con una risita— Esos títulos son lo de menos, pero sí —le sonrió a Shiro, acercándose a él y posando la mano a su hombro— Como gobernante de la Nueva Altea sólo puedo confiar en ti para esta misión, además de que ver al León Negro les dará un nuevo aliento —apretó suavemente los dedos sobre la armadura, víctima también de tantos gratos recuerdos— Es vital para Altea afianzar lazos con sus aliados.

Los pasos de alguien resonaron en el vestíbulo hasta cruzar el sendero ribeteado de juniberries en flor.

—Ya cargamos el León Negro —llegó Keith al jardín, peinando tras su oreja los mechones sueltos de su larga trenza— Insumos médicos y alimentos no perecederos: cortesía de la Espada —le sonrió socarrón a Shiro, lanzándole una lata. La atajó, regresándole la sonrisa al muchacho de armadura marmorita.

—Ya estás bien adaptado a eso de donar latitas de frijoles por el universo, ¿eh? —dijo Lance desde una mesita bajo un árbol, sorbiendo una taza ridículamente preciosa y estampada de florecillas.

—¡Calla, Lance! —replicó ceñudo. Se cruzó de brazos e infló inconsciente sus mejillas— ¡No son sólo latitas con frijoles!

—¡Para ti Su Majestad Lance McClain Tercero! —se levantó y le golpeó de un coletazo con la capa que colgaba de su armadura— Un irrespeto más hacia mi persona y quedas sin cabeza —amenazó a son de broma, jugando con la tiara sobre su cabeza. Keith iba a abrir la boca cuando Pidge entró corriendo al jardín.

—¿De dónde sacó eso de McClain Tercero…? —rio al haberlos escuchado desde el vestíbulo— ¡Eh, Shiro! Ya el León está calibrado y listo —avisó con una enorme sonrisa la chica— Además de que Allura me dejó recopilar más datos sobre su tecnología, ¡muero por regresar a casa! —se balanceaba en sus tobillos del entusiasmo, bamboleándose así su cabello castaño a medio crecer— ¡A mi papá le encantará probar este nuevo software para el ATLAS!

—Gracias a los dos —sonrió a Keith y Pidge, regresando su atención a Allura— Pero, princesa, aún no me dice adónde tengo que ir…

—Las coordenadas ya están en el León. Deje que el piloto automático haga lo suyo, paladín —hizo menos con una risita traviesa. Shiro enarcó la ceja, pero Lance intervino, palmeando su espalda.

—¡Tu tranquilo, Shiro! —carcajeó el futuro Rey de la Nueva Altea— Ni que te fuéramos a mandar de regreso con los galras.

—Muy gracioso Lance, muy gracioso —entornó los ojos Keith.

—Oh, y entrega esto de mi parte también —pidió Allura, dándole en la mano una pequeña cajita— No lo abras hasta llegar —ordenó con su severidad de siempre.

—De acuerdo… —vaciló, algo desconfiado a esas miradas cómplices que los cinco se dedicaron entre ellos. De un empujón Lance lo puso en marcha.

—¡Buen viaje, Shiro! —despidieron todos cuando cruzó el jardín real con un escolta.

Fue hasta el puente del Castillo de los Leones en construcción y despegó sin saber todavía hacia donde se dirigía, él solo, en una misión diplomática y a nombre de la Reina Allura.

  * •••••

En la soledad de su viaje el vasto infinito frente a él era fascinante. Siempre había estado enamorado de las estrellas, a pesar de muchas veces casi haber muerto por ellas. Tras el fin de la guerra el deber de reconstruir la Tierra le obligaban a lindar entre el universo y la tierra firme. Como capitán del ATLAS y Almirante del Galaxy Garrison ya no le correspondía tanto defender al Universo. Pero, ¿cómo olvidarse del espacio con tanto que le había entregado y arrebatado?

Por ellas rompió con Adam y se marchó, sin saber que más nunca le volvería a ver. Por ellas, cuando el amor nuevamente quiso hacerse espacio en sus obligaciones, dejó atrás esa otra oportunidad. Creyó también que la vida no sería tan benevolente en volverlos a encontrar. La Muerte no fue la razón esta vez, pero, ¿y ahora qué hacía…?

Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. A ojos cerrados podía vislumbrar muy bien su cabello, su risa, su gallardía y su valor. Ese cetro apuntando a su yugular y los ojos bonitos que no dudaban en acabarlo por proteger a los suyos.

Como fuego azul eran esos ojos.

Una llovizna de asteroides le sacó de sus pensamientos y cubrió su visión. Rápidamente desactivó el piloto automático para tomar control de los mandos. Desvió curso, apretando la mandíbula cuando pedazos más grandes rebotaron sobre la cabina del León. En una veloz pirueta esquivó la lluvia de asteroides, sorprendiéndose al distinguir un fulgor de diamantes en ellos. Eran como trozos de joyas preciosas pululando el espacio exterior.

—¿Qué…? Esto, esto lo he visto antes… —incrédulo desplegó sobre la pantalla las coordenadas de viaje. Palideció al reconocer en el acto las constelaciones y estrellas que tanto había ignorado por sus pensamientos— ¿Es en serio, Allura? Es… —tomó los mandos y aceleró. Sin necesidad de releer las coordenadas sabía exactamente adónde ir. Sus ojos fijos en el universo delante de él, constelaciones y polvo cósmico de diamantes, cada segundo, más reconocibles, tan inolvidables. Aceleró más y más, hasta el cielo índigo, las chispas de fuego que cubrían la nave y una voz detenerlo.

—Ha ingresado a la exosfera del planeta Aria, regido por la Emperatriz Cygnus de Maple. Identifíquese de inmediato —ordenó una voz mecánica. Pequeños drones lo rodearon. Shiro tiritaba de conmoción, a lo que tragó grueso y suspiró.

—Soy el Almirante Takashi Shirogane de la Tierra. De parte de la Tierra y la reina Allura de la Nueva Altea vengo a entregar un lote de ayuda humanitaria para Aria…

Tras un pesado y prolongado silencio, las pequeñas naves no tripuladas cedieron paso.

—Bienvenido una vez más a Aria, paladín Shirogane.

Escoltado de las naves, Shiro se derrumbó contra los mandos.

Ya la Muerte no sería excusa para no volverlo a encontrar.

  * •••••

El León aterrizó y rápidamente fue rodeada tanto por soldados como aldeanos curiosos. Se sacó el casco e infló sus pulmones de ese aire fresco de permanente perfume arce que le dio la bienvenida.

—¿Qué tal el viaje, Almirante Shirogane? —saludó con excesiva cortesía un soldado que lo reconoció. Avergonzado rascó su mejilla y rehuyó a esa mirada.

—Shiro, sólo dígame Shiro, así había sido hasta hace poco —excusó el de cabellos tan blancos como las nubes bajo el Templo del Tiempo. Mientras, buscaba con la mirada a alguien más— D-Disculpe, ¿pero…?

—Para los arianos ha sido mucho más —interrumpió con un suspiro.

Tragó grueso y reparó en los harapos de las mujeres y niños, cuyos ojos brillaban al ver como los soldados bajaban el cargamento de alimentos y medicinas. La belleza de Maple seguía prevaleciendo ante la adversidad de su propia guerra personal y la que azotó cada planeta, pero también eran evidentes la carencia y necesidad. Este planeta que durante milenios se mantuvo oculto de la invasión galra, sufrió la devastación de perder a la Emperatriz Aria a manos del Mago Negro, derrotado por el sacrificio de seis valientes por algo peor que la muerte durante cien años. Sin embargo, la relativa paz tras la asunción de Cygnus y el regreso de aquellos héroes y nuevos caballeros no bastó para detener el puño de hierro de Zarkon cuando se sumó a la Coalición de Voltron. Con tantas guerras encima como para asumir una causa mayor, pero aun así lo hicieron y contribuyeron a libertar la constelación completa.

—¡Vamos, ya llegaremos! —Aran lideraba la fila escoltada de soldados reales hacia la altísima colina. El aire fresco remecía su coleta alta de tupido cabello blanco.

—Odio venir a estas cosas protocolares —rezongó Phantom detrás de ella— ¿Por qué no llamaron a los Caballeros? —entornó los ojos y estiró los brazos con pereza.

—Hay mucha gente… —dijo Shade, siguiendo la fila de seis de último, deseando desaparecer a lidiar con semejante algarabía.

—Shade… —llamó Mercedes con una sonrisa tensa. El pelinegro reaccionó y se mordió la lengua, agachando la cabeza— Cygnus confía plenamente en nosotros, ¿quiénes mejor para escoltar a nuestros invitados al Gran Salón? —le preguntó a Phantom, quién se limitó a rezongar otra vez.

—Desde hacía quintant- ¡digo! Durante mucho, mucho tiempo nos mantuvieron a la espera de su llegada —añadió Luminous.

—Y… —sonrió Evan con felicidad— ¡También vinimos como apoyo moral para t-! ¡Auch! —se quejó al codazo a las costillas que le dio Mercedes. Phantom se detuvo y mosqueado miró a los cinco. ¿Cómo se atrevían a mentirle a un ladrón profesional cómo él?

—¿Qué… sucede?

—N-Nada. ¡Sigamos! —insistió Aran tirándole de la manga. Los demás se miraron y suspiraron, siguiéndoles detrás.

—Como sea —siguió con las quejas, subiendo el último tramo de la colina rodeada de aldeanos y soldados— Estas cosas aburridas y de realeza son más para los Caballeros de Cyg- —enmudeció. Miró hacia arriba, hacia aquel imponente León y luego al frente.

Shiro retrocedió de impresión y contuvo el aliento. Phantom parpadeó incrédulo a lo que sus ojos veían. De repente, la multitud alrededor dejó de importar para tomar protagonismo los recuerdos y ellos mismos mirándose. Ambos se veían tan diferentes ahora, como ese cabello blanco que se ondeaba al viento y la nueva prótesis. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Para un ariano era bastante, para el corazón de uno en particular, mucho más también.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero miren a quién tenemos por aquí! —exclamó Aran, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

—¡Qué bueno verte otra vez, paladín! —saludó Mercedes agitando la mano. Shiro parpadeó, quitando sus ojos de Phantom que se mantenía inmóvil.

—Phantom… —tartamudeó, comenzando a acercarse— P-Phan… —una amplia sonrisa hizo sus ojos negros brillar como medias lunas— Cuánto tiempo… —rio, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Su corazón latía tan fuerte y el vergonzoso nudo a la garganta le impedía más.

—¡Imbécil! —gritó el rubio, soltando su cetro en un arrebato— ¿Por qué no me avistaste siquiera…?

—P-Puedo explicarlo… —balbuceó, moviendo las manos en alto para apaciguar a esa fierecilla— No me creerás, p-pero, bueno, morí y mi alma fue atrapada en mi le- —la pesada lata de frijoles que aterrizó en su frente lo calló y derribó al suelo.

—Uh… Eso dolió —comentó con una risita Aran hacia Shade, quién se limitó a asentir mudo.

—¿¡Si no son por estos frijoles terrícolas no te vuelvo a ver!? —chilló Phantom, cayéndosele el sombrero— ¡¿Ah!? —alcanzó otra lata del lote, listo para arrojársela cuando sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas. La lata cayó a sus pies, lanzándose a los brazos de Shiro. El hombre sonrió, estrechándole contra su pecho y escondiendo el rostro entre sus cabellos rubios— Te extrañé, te extrañé tanto, demonios… —sollozaba entre el dolor, la gratitud y el enojo, golpeando débilmente su pecho con las manitas enguantadas. Trémulo rodeó esos amplios hombros, aferrándose para que la guerra no volviera a llevarse a alguien que amara— Takashi…

—Yo también a ti… —suspiró el perfume de su pelo y clavó los dedos a su espalda, arrugando su blanca capa. Phantom le soltó, con los caminillos de sus lágrimas brillando como esos asteroides de diamantes. Una sonrisa adolorida curvaba sus labios mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por el rostro de Shiro para creerlo real. Soltó una risita al ver ese moratón redondo en su frente madurar rápidamente. Juraba podía reconocer esas letritas alteanas del sello en su piel.

—La guerra terminó… —Phantom tomó de su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas con el terciopelo de sus guantes— R-Realmente pensé que no volvería a verte —sus ojos malva opacaron, hallando en ese cabello blanco y su nuevo brazo mecánico una aproximación tangible a esos temores— Que uno de los dos…

—La guerra terminó —le detuvo con una sonrisa a ojos húmedos. Phantom lagrimeó y tiró del cuello de su armadura, chocando sus bocas en un beso cargado de amor. Los Héroes se miraron entre sí, sonriendo enternecidos. Shiro le soltó y compartiendo una risita avergonzada, se limpiaron mutuamente las lágrimas que pendían de sus ojos sonrientes. Phantom se levantó y le dio la mano, apretándola con fuerza.

—¡Y bien! —les rodeó Aran. Phantom la intentó asesinar con la mirada, o al menos decirle que no estropeara el momento, y por supuesto que cuenta no se dio— ¿Ya vamos al Gran Salón? Habrá de esas alas de ave doméstica con salsa picante que comen ustedes los terrícolas… —comenzó a parlotear otra vez, guiándolos colina abajo.

—Acá también existen las gallinas… ¿O también lo habrá olvidado? —comentó Evan con inocencia, siguiéndolos con las chicas.

—Es mejor olvidar cosas a que todos te olviden… —murmuró Shade detrás.

—No comiences otra vez, Shade… —suspiró Luminous.

  * •••••

Las dos lunas violetas del planeta Aria relucían en un cielo cubierto de estrellas, tan cercanas a la altura en la que la Lumiere navegaba. Shiro entró a hurtadillas y Phantom cerró la escotilla de un golpe.

—¡Al fin! —se recargó con un suspiro agotado— ¡Un minuto más en ese banquete y me lanzaba por el balcón! Sin duda, toda esa parafernalia no es para mí —rio, sacándose el sombrero y la capa de los hombros— Aunque, esas fulanas alitas no estaban nada mal, ¡pero claro, Gastón tiene la mejor receta! —presumió, encendiendo apenas las luces de la Lumiere, que parecía más un castillo ambulante que una nave de combate. Y, para Phantom, en efecto era así. Shiro recorrió a paso lento el interior de la nave, contemplando maravillado la decoración a oro y lujos.

—Tanto tiempo sin venir aquí… —sonrió— La has remodelado.

Phantom tomó de su mano y besó su mejilla, atrayéndolo a una de las escotillas donde aquel cielo de fantasía clamaba atención. Desde aquella posición las constelaciones se detectaban sin telescopios.

—¿Recuerdas la primera noche aquí? —Phantom preguntó sin mirarle, apretando apenas su mano y apoyando la mejilla a su hombro.

—¿Cómo olvidarla? —y ambos rieron.

—Aquella misión —suspiró, girándose y con los ojos reluciendo maliciosos en la noche estrellada— Los galra hirieron a tu León y estrellaste por aquí…

—Aún siento tu cetro apuntando a mi yugular —Shiro contra sus labios añadió la parte más divertida para placer del mayor.

—Y, ¡y corriendo te escondí de ellos! —carcajeó como niño, tirando de su brazo hacia adentro. No, esa sí que era la parte divertida— Cruzaron nuestra atmosfera de largo y ahí vi tus heridas —se giró en sus talones, picando su pecho con una sonrisita— Y lo guapo que eras... —se alzó en puntillas para alcanzarlo, besando una y otra vez sus labios en dulces roces. Shiro entornó los ojos a son de broma y rodeó los hombros de Phantom, cuyos ojos relucientes delataban tanta alegría como ebriedad. Aquellos ojos violetas que echó tanto de menos y veía en la constelación en la conciencia del León Negro durante todo el tiempo que estuvo atrapado.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —atajó su cuerpo torpe, haciéndole reír— Lo guapo y… —enarcó la ceja al buscar la palabra adecuada— ¿Letal? que eras.

Una fuerte risotada destruyó el momento romántico que quiso construir. Juró que se tendría que haber escuchado hasta las afueras del Reino.

—¡Diablos, Takashi! —volvió a reír cruel— Eres malísimo para coquetear.

—Repítelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué eres malísimo para coq-?

—Mi nombre —interrumpió, acunando su mejilla con su mano protésica— Me gusta que digas mi nombre… Lo extrañé —dijo. Phantom posó su mano sobre aquella tan helada que crispaba su piel ruborizada por el alcohol. Por su parte, hasta ese frío permanente en su tacto lo había extrañado.

Volvió a despegar los talones del piso, alcanzando sus labios y embriagándose ambos por su aliento afrutado.

—Takashi… —susurró contra su boca en medio de un beso suave y húmedo. Shiro rodeó sus caderas y lo alzó— Takashi —volvió a resoplar, entrecerrando los ojos a la cercanía de sus rostros. Se sacó los guantes y dejó sus manos tibias perderse en su cabello blanco entre beso y beso, perdiéndose los de Shiro ahora hacia su cuello— Takashi, Takashi… —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y relamió sus labios, saboreando ya la dicha en su garganta: —Mi Takashi, hah… —estremeció al tacto cálido y mojado de su boca.

Dando tumbos con el hombre en brazos, entraron a su habitación. Lo dejó sobre el colchón, subiéndosele encima y siendo bienvenido al abrazo de sus piernas a las caderas. Shiro detuvo la pasión apresurada de los labios de Phantom, tornando el beso suave y profundo, tal y como si fuera el último. Tanto tiempo sin sentir su cuerpo que no le haría justicia la ansiedad en obtenerlo. Phantom a regañadientes obedeció su ritmo, cerrando por completo los ojos y suspirando contra sus labios cuando sus lenguas se rozaron.

De un tirón desabrochó a medias su casaca blanca y camisa, descubriendo su pecho lechoso a la atención de su boca. Phantom arqueó la espalda en acto reflejo y empuñó las sábanas, dejándose hacer con una sumisión inaudita. Sus manos desnudas se encargaron de desprender pedazo a pedazo la armadura de su amante, arañando impaciente la malla ajustada y negra que quedaba.

—T-Takashi… —suspiró retorciendo los tobillos, conteniendo el poco aliento que le quedaba a esa boca probar y marcar cada tramo de su cuello y clavículas. Tomó un puñado de cabello blanco y lo jaló, chocando sus bocas en un reclamo brutal. Sus cuerpos rodaron sobre el amplio colchón, vuelto lecho para dos esta noche. Con gentileza Shiro sostuvo de sus muñecas, entrelazó esos dedos con los suyos y llevó sus brazos a su propia espalda para que le abrazara.

—No me sueltes más… —pidió al separarse un instante de sus labios. Phantom entreabrió los ojos, sin embargo, le sonrió pícaro.

—Lo lamento, cariño, tengo que desnudarte —se soltó y de un tirón hábil reventó el cierre de la malla, colando las manos adentro y sacándosela de los hombros. Shiro parpadeó descolocado.

—De verdad que no respetas la propiedad privada, ¿no?

Phantom carcajeó y se incorporó de codos, besándole como le permitía la risa.

—Eres un bobo, Takashi… Te amo tanto.

Entre besos y quejidos de impaciencia bajó la malla hasta dejarle en ropa interior, y por su cuenta se sacó las altísimas botas y se desabrochó los ceñidos pantalones. La ropa y armaduras por igual yacieron en el piso de la alcoba y sus cuerpos se redescubrieron a flor de piel. Con la gentileza del cariño, Phantom acarició cada cicatriz, no deseando eliminarlas por completo gracias a su tacto, sino simplemente impedir que el dolor remanente siguiera allí dentro de él. De mundos a años luz y tan diferentes, pero con pasados en común en dónde la soledad y el deber les tenía de ataduras todavía. En busca de la justicia o de la venganza habían luchado tanto como para no merecer este instante de verdadera paz.

Shiro se perdió entre sus piernas dejando un camino de besos húmedos. Ese vientre trémulo y a la luz de la luna se contraía a cada concienzuda caricia. Al contacto directo de su lengua a su hombría enganchó las manos a ese cabello albino y suspiró. Sus caderas buscaron participación y sus piernas en enredaron en esos hombros tan amplios. Sus dedos arañaban y su espalda se arqueaba al compás de su voz deshecha en placer. La boca de Shiro subía y bajaba en lo que sus dedos cálidos de saliva jugaban alrededor de su entrada. Phantom alcanzó con torpeza su mano protésica, entrelazando los dedos y templándole con su calidez.

—Takashi… —apretó de esa mano y contuvo un gemido nervioso cuando un dedo se forzó en su interior. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, desparramándose sus cabellos sobre las blancas sábanas. Separó las piernas y gimió al ver a ese hombre agazapado y devorándole entre ellas. Su cuerpo reaccionó poco a poco a sus atenciones, entregándose en absoluto al segundo y tercero que entraron. Phantom alcanzó con la otra mano su muñeca y mirándole fijamente a los ojos la giró y empujó más hondo. Gimiendo entresacaba con rudeza esos tres dedos ajenos abriendo su interior. Shiro se apartó sin aliento, volviendo a unirse sus bocas mientras el rubio se subía a horcajadas sobre él— Déjame hacerlo… —Phantom inclinó hacia adelante con el cabello cubriendo parte de sus ojos que se mantenían clavados en su rostro.

Shiro asintió, tomando de sus manos para darle soporte en lo que se alineaba sobre su erección. La simple imagen que se desarrollaba ante él le aceleraba el corazón. Phantom se llevó un par de dedos a los labios, humedeciéndolos de saliva y lubricando ese glande enrojecido y brilloso debajo su cuerpo. Shiro apretó los párpados cuando ese protocolar masaje se extendió más de lo debido, escuchando la risita traviesa del chico acariciar sus oídos. Sus caderas se removieron sobre la punta de su pene, restregándose hasta humedecer su entrada ya deseosa en ser profanada. Sus rodillas hicieron el resto y un gemido se compartió entre ambos. La ausencia se resentía hasta en como sus cuerpos se hacían uno tras tanto tiempo. Phantom gruñó y apretó de su mano con fuerza, asimilando esa dimensión hacerse parte de sus entrañas. Shiro aguardó con más paciencia de la que podía asimilar su cuerpo, hasta que las caderas del rubio comenzaron a danzar.

—H-Hacía tanto que… no —resoplaba Phantom entre jadeos. Sus rodillas le hacían subir y bajar cada vez más rápido. Shiro se incorporó de codos y tomó tras su nuca, fundiéndose su boca en un beso profundo y que quiso también apropiarse de esos ruidos sólo para él. Sus manos se recorrían con torpe ansiedad y el calor de sus alientos se volvía uno solo. Sólo el fulgor cerúleo que despedía su brazo protésico daba a la imaginación lo que sus sombras recreaban por el erotismo.

Shiro se hundió a su cuello, minándolo de besos dóciles, aunque sus manos se clavaran de sus caderas con posesión para asestar tan profundo y preciso como los gemidos de Phantom reclamaban. Una y otra vez golpeaba su próstata obligándole a pedir por más. Sus rodillas tiritaban, volviéndose su cabalgata errática. En una brusca vuelta Shiro se impuso entre sus piernas, subiéndoselas a los hombros y reencontrándose sus labios en medio de un gemido que retumbó el eco de la habitación. Phantom clavó las uñas a su amplia espalda, sumándole marcas frescas a las cicatrices de gladiador en su piel. En aquel agarre de manos y tobillos su cuerpo pedía que no se marchara nunca más de su lado, porque de ser así, la felicidad que durante años creyó tan lejana sentir de nuevo, se haría realidad.

—Te necesito conmigo… —susurró Shiro contra su oído, erizándole el tacto. Phantom cerró los ojos con fuerza y afincó las uñas. Asintió, aunque en ese enredo de cabello, brazos y piernas no le viera, porque, a fin de cuentas, todo su cuerpo gritaba hacia esa dirección. Hasta los confines del universo inexplorado diría que sí.

La mano humana de Shiro reanimó la erección de Phantom, envolviendo el rubio su mano en el acto, sumándose a esa masturbación apresurada. Las sensaciones eran demasiadas como para poderlas tolerar mucho más. Sus tobillos se retorcieron y todo su cuerpo se tensó a esa última embestida acercarlo al orgasmo. Su mano se aferró a su hombro y sus labios jadearon su nombre una última vez en lo que acababa entre sus torsos. Por la presión demencial de sus paredes alrededor de su hombría, Shiro no tardó mucho en seguirle los pasos, marcando su interior con su esencia. Sus cuerpos desplomaron sobre la cama, reencontrándose en un abrazo posesivo y agotado. Shiro cerró los ojos, regulando su respiración contra ese pecho que latía tan desbocado como el suyo. Sonrió. Así no hubiera sido a bordo del Lumiere, juraría que habría tocándolas nubes de todos modos.

—Takashi… —murmuró Phantom debajo de él— M-Me aplastas —le golpeó débil con los puños.

—¡Ah, lo siento! —se hizo a un lado, dejándole respirar. Phantom sacó finalmente la cabeza y exhaló ahogado— L-Lo siento —balbuceó abochornado, despejando su flequillo sudado hacia atrás— ¿Estás bien?

—¡Seh! —le sonrió satisfecho, derrumbándose sobre él— No me quejaría de tener una muerte así, pero ahora más que nunca quiero estar vivo… —burló, acunando un lado de su rostro entre caricias. Shiro le sonrió y besó con dulzura sus labios, cubriéndose ambos con una sábana.

—Yo… Te amo —suspiró, perdido en el violeta de sus ojos— De no haber sido por ti no estaría con vida… —apretó de su mano y la regresó a su mejilla, amoldándose a la perfección— Ni hubiera la Coalición encontrado otro aliado tan importante.

Phantom sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de fanfarronería. Claro que él había movido los hilos para que Cygnus le concediera una oportunidad a Voltron y pese a los sacrificios, toda la constelación ahora era libre.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Sólo soy yo —dijo, haciéndole reír. No obstante, Phantom suspiró con un deje de melancolía y posó la mejilla a su pecho— Tanto hubiera querido haber luchado contigo codo a codo… —frunció el ceño y se sentó— ¡Como ese greñudo que siempre te persigue!

—¿Keith, dices? —parpadeó extrañado— ¡Oh, no, no! Ya vamos otra vez… —carcajeó y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Tengo ojos! Muy hermosos, por cierto —peinó su flequillo hacia atrás tras darse la razón en eso— ¡Oh! ¡Y ni me digas de ese morenito de tu tripulación! —entornó los ojos y sacó la lengua— ¡Quiero sembrar mi puño en toda su cara! ¿Podría Luminous desaparecerlo a otra dimensión desconocida y eso como el Lotor aquel o…? —razonó para sí mismo, provocándole una risotada a Shiro— A todas estas —y le golpeó el hombro con fuerza— ¿¡Sí tenías tiempo para hablarme de tus amiguitos, pero no avisarme que vendrías para acá!?

—¡Te lo juro! —chilló sobándose ese golpe, y el otro y el otro— ¡N-No sabía que venía hacia Aria hasta que llegué al cinturón de asteroides de cristal! Fue Allura que… —atajó el puñito de Phantom y parpadeó— Un momento…

—¿Qué? —se soltó de un tirón y le miró curioso. Shiro se inclinó fuera de la cama, alcanzando su armadura y mallas en el suelo.

—Me dio esto… —sacó una cajita de tela de entre sus pliegues y se la enseñó. Phantom ladeó la cabeza, igual de intrigado. Se miraron y Shiro abrió la caja, abriendo ambos los ojos de impresión ante semejante descubrimiento: un anillo de cristal de Balmera— ¡¿Qué!? ¿Y esto…? —Phantom que conocía de joyas no había encontrado ninguna tan preciosa en su recorrido por todo Maple y el mismo universo.

—Es… —tomó con delicadeza de la cajita, cautivado por su reflejo en el cristal azulino— Es hermoso…

—¿Será que tenía que entregárselo a la Emperatriz Cygnus? —meditó seriamente con la mano en el mentón— ¿O a algún Caballero de su Legión?

Phantom sacó el anillo, desprendiéndose una notita de papel. Lo extendió y sin reconocer esa angulosa caligrafía en idioma alteano, sonrió como nunca antes.

—Oh… Takashi… Te amo tanto, pero… —rio bajito, disimulando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir— Tienes grandes amigos, ¿cómo pueden lidiar con lo tonto que eres? —le miró con cariño, acariciando la cicatriz de su nariz con los dedos— Ya me sentía especial por poder sólo yo…

—¿Qué…?

Recogió la nota, pero antes de siquiera poderla leer, Phantom se arrojó a sus brazos en un beso.

_“La guerra ya terminó, Shiro._

_Con amor, Allura de Altea.”_

  * •••••

Pasaron varios quintantes hasta el regreso de Shiro a Altea con buenas nuevas. Además de un invitado especial.

Pidge y Keith boquiabiertos miraban la enorme nave encallada en el puente al lado del León Negro. La chica sin esperar a más salió corriendo hacia ella, curiosa por adivinar como era controlada por dentro. Keith iba a detenerla, cuando bajó aquel rubio de extravagantes ropajes y cetro en mano. Shiro se apresuró en tomar de su mano, ayudándole a bajar la rampilla.

—¡Pidge! ¿Viniste a ayud-?

—¡Sí, sí, adiós! —los apartó de un empujón y se encerró adentro la Lumiere, escuchándose su grito de impresión.

—Descuida, le pediré que no toque mucho —dijo Shiro avergonzado. Phantom encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Abajo Lance, Coran, Allura y Keith los aguardaban.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero si parece completamente humano! —dijo a modo de saludo Lance, saltando hacia Phantom para examinarlo de cerca— No creí que hubiera una especie tan parecida a la humana después de los alteanos —le jaló la oreja a lo que el chico siseó como gato y se ocultó tras la espalda de Shiro— ¡Y no tiene orejas puntiagudas! —sonrió impresionado.

—Las orejas de tu especie son horribles, Lance —dijo Allura, mirando después de reojo a Phantom— …Y las de la suya —admitió encogiendo de hombros.

—Sí… podría decirse que mi especie es muy parecida a la humana —asintió Phantom, despegándose de Shiro con una sonrisita tímida— A excepción, claro está, de mi zona genital que se asemeja a la boca de lo que ustedes los terrícolas denominan como… —juntó las manos como tenazas, ensanchando su sonrisa hasta tornarla desquiciada— ¿Insecto?

Allura enarcó la ceja, Keith se llevó la mano a la boca para no vomitar tal como Coran y Lance… Lance sonrió.

—Ha, ha…

—¿¡Lance!?

Y desplomó al suelo. Phantom se llevó la mano a la boca.

—Upsi.

—Phantom… —Shiro le miró acusador.

—¿Es así de crédulo, Takashi? —retrocedió al ver al flamante Rey de la Nueva Altea desmayado.

—Créeme, con todo lo que han visto en el espacio exterior… —dijo Allura levantando a su prometido inconsciente mientras Coran le abanicaba— Pero, bueno, ¡bienvenido a la familia, Phantom! —le extendió la mano alegre, dejando caer a Lance nuevamente al piso— Ouch.

—No te conozco bien, pero… —dudó Keith con desconfianza. No obstante, suspiró y con una sonrisa afable le ofreció la mano— Pero cualquiera que haga callar la boca a Lance cinco minutos es bienvenido.

Entusiasta apretó su mano y miró a Shiro, quien le sonrió con orgullo. Hunk asomó por el gran salón, desanudándose su delantal.

—¡La cena ya está lista! —canturreó. Al reparar en ese rubio novedoso al encuadre, ensanchó la sonrisa y corrió hacia él— ¡¿Eres Phantom!? ¡Hunk Garrett, mucho gusto! —lo abrazó con fuerza, alzándolo del piso— ¡Gracias por cuidar de nuestro Shiro!

—N-No, no respiro —dijo apenas y pataleando. Hunk le regresó al suelo y le acomodó el sombrero con una risita apenada— Gracias… —resopló, volviéndole el color a las mejillas.

—Perdón, me emocioné —se rascó la nuca. Miró a todos y señaló a la mesa ya puesta y repleta de apetitosos platillos— Todos ocupen un lugar, y, disculpen la demora, ¡pero es que quería inventar una nueva receta para Phantom! ¡Hoy es un día especial!

—¿Y Pidg-?

Las altas puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par, apareciendo la pequeña cubierta de grasa hasta las gafas.

—¿La cena ya está? ¡Muero de hambre! —sonrió como si nada, acercándose al resto. Al ver a Phantom se apresuró emocionada— ¡Phantom! Escaneé tu cabina de mando y noté que los balances del inyector están desajustados, así que los revisé —comenzó a parlotear— Pero encontré esta cosa… ¿qué es? —y se lo enseñó en alto.

—La rueda de timón —respondió temblándole el parpado.

—¿Timoqué?

Shiro con una sonrisita que rasgaba más sus ojos deseaba la tierra se lo tragara.

—Bieeeen, ¡ya dejamos mucho tiempo esperando a Hunk! ¡A comer! —Keith tiró de Pidge, salvándola de una posible muerte dolorosa.

Todos se sentaron alrededor del banquete, asombrados por los colores y deliciosos olores que despedía.

—¡Woa! ¡¿Con qué clase de magia hiciste todo esto!? —exclamó Phantom casi que con la cara clavada sobre un plato. Miró a Shiro con una sonrisa de niño con juguete nuevo— Tus amigos me agradan.

—Que Hunk haga el pastel de su boda —dijo Allura en lo que acomodaba a Lance en su silla y le acercaba un sorbo de nunvill, suficiente para que se le erizaran los vellitos de la nuca y abriera los ojos en medio de un chillido.

—¡Allura!

—¡¿Pastel!?

Gritaron Lance y Phantom al unísono.

—¡Es el néctar de los Dioses! Y deja esto resplandeciente—añadió Coran rociándose un poco en el bigote.

—¿Ah…? ¿A Shiwo le sale miel del pito? —balbuceó Lance, enterrando la cara en la ensalada. Keith escupió su copa y contuvo una carcajada totalmente fuera de sí. Al percibir el tenso mutismo tosió bajo su puño.

—Nada, no fue nada.

—¡Hagamos un brindis antes de comer! —se levantó Hunk con su copa de nunvill en alto. Los demás le imitaron, inclinándose a juntar sus copas— ¡Por Phantom y Shiro! ¡Y por mi nueva receta de fideos arusianos!

—¡Salud! —las copas chocaron y entre abrazos y risas bebieron. Shiro rodeó la cintura de su prometido y le sonrió, a lo que él encogió de hombros y rio.

Un rugido atronador, seguido de otro y otro inundó todo el Castillo. Keith se sacó el cuchillo de la espalda y se puso en guardia delante de Pidge.

—¿Qué fue eso? —vaciló la chica mirando por todas partes.

—¡L-Los leones! —señaló Hunk a uno de los ventanales. Todos salieron corriendo hasta afuera, mirando como palmo a palmo los cinco leones se alzaban por el cielo con fuego azulino saliendo de sus patas.

—¡Se están marchando! —gritó Keith. Allura extendió los brazos, deteniéndolos. De pie y mirando hacia arriba miraron a los leones, quienes parecían regresarle el gesto a plena conciencia. Hunk lagrimeando se acurrucó contra Coran y Pidge y Keith con la mirada desafiante del pasado, pero con la sonrisa calma de ahora, también los despedía.

—¿Adónde van…? —Lance tomó de la muñeca de su prometida. Allura sonrió y apretó su mano, entrelazando los dedos. Le miró a él y después a Shiro y Phantom, muy concentrados en el espectáculo sobre sus cabezas para darse cuenta.

—Ya no los necesitamos… —le sonrió— Ya la guerra terminó.

Lance sonrió y apretó su agarre.

Phantom miró a Shiro y le sonrió compresivo, tomando de su mano, aquella en la que relucía un anillo. Si esto significaba un nuevo comienzo, quería estar ahí. Él respondió agachándose a su altura y besando sus labios en un roce. Entrelazaron los dedos y ambos despidieron al León que despegó con los demás a lo más alto de los cielos.

Para el Universo la guerra hacía meses que había terminado. Pero, para el paladín Takashi Shirogane, fue esa misma noche cuando finalmente, halló la paz.


End file.
